


Хэдвиг. Кофе и книги

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shop Owner Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Гарри варит кофе и знает, что такое счастье.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Хэдвиг. Кофе и книги

Если бы у Гарри спросили, в чем заключается рецепт счастья, он бы ответил, не задумываясь. 

Когда Симус злился на очередной взрыв теста в печи, Гарри отправлял его на кассу. Симус приветливо улыбался посетителям и расцветал от внимания девушек из соседнего колледжа. Пока Гермиона до позднего вечера зависала в их уголке для чтения, Гарри делал для нее латте с тыквенным сиропом. Гермиона ласково улыбалась Гарри и вновь погружалась в свои конспекты. Письма от Рона приходили со слабым ароматом корицы, и Гарри вспоминал коттедж «Нора» и теплые объятия миссис Уизли. А каждый четверг месяца они садились с Макгонагалл за счета, и Гарри подсовывал ей имбирные пряники в надежде, что его бухгалтер не станет осуждающе смотреть на него за пару благотворительных раздач кофе и булочек бездомным. 

Гарри нравилось его небольшое кафе с пятью столиками, шум кофемашины, ругательства Симуса за выпечкой и болтовня немногочисленных посетителей. Когда в кафе спонтанно появились кресло и старый стеллаж для книжного обмена, Гарри пришлось заказать новую вывеску. Рядом с изображением полярной совы золотой краской вывели «Хэдвиг. Кофе и книги». Если бы Гарри любил читать так же, как его подруга, то обязательно бы открыл не кафе, а книжный магазин. Только поставил бы в нем пару столиков и кресел. Потому что кофе Гарри любил больше. 

Для себя по утрам Гарри готовил мокко, Симус экспериментировал, Гермиона же оставалась верной своему латте. Иногда Макгонагалл хвалила его за особое коррето для нее. А воскресенье был днем эспрессо. 

Драко заходил в кафе все еще сонный, со следами подушки на щеке и прямо в тапочках. Гарри обещал себе в далеком будущем отучить его спускаться прямо вниз по служебной лестнице. Но Драко каждый раз ворчал о том, что ему нужен кофе и вообще приличные люди не бросают своих парней одних в постели воскресным утром. Гарри предусмотрительно ставил перед ним чашку с заранее приготовленным напитком и краснел, если кто-то из посетителей успевал услышать тираду Драко. 

Только после эспрессо Драко дарил Гарри улыбку вместе с горьковатым поцелуем, а потом тянул к себе еще не выставленные на витрину тарелки с круассанами. Гарри машинально продолжал варить кофе, все время косясь в сторону Драко, который сосредоточенно отщипывал кусочки теста и отправлял их в рот, облизывая пальцы и счастливо жмурясь. 

После Драко стряхивал с себя крошки, подходил к Гарри и снова целовал, в благодарность за завтрак. Он никогда не говорил этого вслух, но Гарри было достаточно прижать к себе все еще теплого Драко и вдохнуть запах его волос, которые всегда пропитывались ароматом его кофейни. 

Если бы у Гарри спросили, в чем заключается рецепт счастья, он бы ответил, что в эспрессо и круассанах в воскресенье утром.


End file.
